


Farewell

by Juli5



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1997, Avalanche, Can be read as friendship or ship, Emotional, Nurmengard Castle (Harry Potter), Old men hugging and crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli5/pseuds/Juli5
Summary: Sighing heavily, Albus Dumbledore climbed the familiar stairs. It would be his last time, he knew it.Translation of my own work.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 19





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a translation of a oneshot that I wrote on wattpad. If you want to read the original work, you can read it here: https://www.wattpad.com/889451629-harry-potter-oneshots-abschied
> 
> Keep in mind that I'm not a native speeker and my English is not the best. If you manage to catch any errors, please point them out, I want to learn.

Sighing heavily, Albus Dumbledore climbed the familiar stars. It would be his last time, he knew it. Severus Snape had made that more than clear. Hesitantly, almost as if he wouldn’t want to be here, he opened the door.

„I wondered when you will show yourself, Al“, he heard before stepping through the door. „I saw you apparating.“ The voice came from a person next to the window. „Well, Gellert. I don’t get younger“, Albus answered. A quiet chuckle, which lit up the face of Gellert Grindelwald, could be heard from the corner.  
Albus sat down next to him on the cold stone floor. „What’s up?“, Gellert asked. He could see that something was bothering his friend. „War is getting stronger. Voldemort gathers his followers again and I fear that he will not be defeated as easily as last time“, Albus answered after a short pause. „In addition to that, this happened to me“, he said as he hold his right hand up. After pulling down the sleve of his wide robe, three completely black fingers were exposed.

„A curse?“, Gellert asked, his fingers wandering interested the fine, dark lines up and down. „Yes. I was lucky to get to Hogwarts and to the young Severus in time, otherwise I would probably not be here. He captured it for a time in my hand, but I don’t have much time left.“

„No! Albus, I won’t let you go. You are the only one that keeps me sane“, Gellert cried with glistening eyes.

„I know, I should have told you earlier, but…“, he didn’t finish the sentence. Instead, he placed his hand on Gellert‘s shoulder and took a deep breath. „He will come to you. He searches for the Elder wand. He knows how close we were. If you ever liked me in some way, please don’t tell him where it is.“

Then the friends were in each other’s arms and did not let go of each other until the sun vanished behind the mountains. Eventually, Albus let go and gave Gellert a gentle kiss on the forehead. „Farewell, Gellert!“ He got slowly on his feet, partly because his bones protested, but mostly because he didn’t want to turn away.

The next morning Gellert woke up covered in sweat from a nightmare. No, it was not a nightmare. It was as real as the avalanche that slided down the mountain opposite to his window. Because he knew: Albus Dumbledore is dead.


End file.
